One such protective device is known in the form of a cargo-space cover from DE 198 25 353 C2. The known cargo-space cover has a web-like flat sheet which is movably arranged between a rest position and a pulled-out deployed position in the cargo space. A pull-out bar is provided at one front end of the web-like flat sheet, which pull-out bar is guided on opposing sides by a carrier. The carriers arranged on opposing vehicle sides are part of a drive strand and are each movable in the longitudinal direction of the cargo space by this drive strand. By moving the carriers, the pull-out bar is also moved, thus causing the flat sheet to be pulled out or wound up in a corresponding manner. An electric drive system is associated with each drive strand on each vehicle side. The two electric drive systems can be driven synchronously by means of an electronic speed governor, which guarantees that the carriers are guided in synchronism.
The purpose of the invention is to create a protective device of the above-mentioned type which enables through simple means a precise movement of the flat sheet.